


Princess Knights

by Wordpainter15



Series: I Don't Need Eyes [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: "Jock" Emira, Amity and Emira beat up bullies, Amity and Luz are 16, Amity punches someone in the face, Bullying, Ch 2 is just Lumity, Established Relationship, F/F, Fights, Future Fic, In pokemon terms Amity is max attack and Em is max sp attack, Jock Amity, Luz just wants to talk about her book, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing, Viney is fed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordpainter15/pseuds/Wordpainter15
Summary: Two princesses declare themselves knights and vow to defend their lieges honor; their self-declared lieges didn't agree to this mess.Or:Emira and Amity keep getting into fights with their girlfriends’ bullies. Viney, once again, can not get her assignments done because her girlfriend is being an idiot. Luz just wants to discuss the new Azura book without her girlfriend punching somebody.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Series: I Don't Need Eyes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912108
Comments: 60
Kudos: 360
Collections: Good Lumity Fics





	1. Slighted

**Author's Note:**

> The rating is because the Blights swear and punch people in chapter two.  
> We all know that Amity is a jock. Emira's a twig, but her magic is strong and that makes up for it.  
> This might end up three chapters, but idk. I think one whole chapter of the Blight girls fighting bullies might be kind of boring bc I don't write good action sequences  
> Also, I've been stockpiling the Vinira works I can find to binge, but I refuse to read anything until after I post the Halloween AU because I don't want to be INFLUENCED by accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess declare themselves knights

Luz eats lunch with Amity on Mondays. Well, not  _ only _ on Mondays, she eats with Amity most days, but Mondays are Luz’s lunch/pseudo double date with Viney and Emira. It’s never dull- if only because Emira makes it her goal in life to see how red she can turn Amity (and Luz doesn’t try to stop Emira because a blushing Amity is an adorable one).

Luz thinks the older Blight might be breaking a record. This might’ve been the quickest she’s gotten Amity to reach level four redness. The human sucks her apple blood juice, eyes focused on her blushing girlfriend as Emira  _ vividly _ describes with her words and her magic how a ten-year-old Amity had dressed herself up in a homemade Azura outfit and ran around with a stick she found outside as her makeshift staff. Luz holds her laughs in as much as she can, but the glowering glare that she gets when she meets Amity’s golden eyes is evidence that she’s not doing that well.

“You could at least  _ try _ to not laugh,” Amity grumbles, red-faced and pouting as she hides behind her hands.

“ _ Lo siento _ , Ami,” Luz manages out between her chuckling lips and laughing lungs. “It’s not that bad,” the human insists as she drops her head onto her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I think your Azura cosplays are cute.”

“It was hardly a cosplay,” Amity mutters and leans into Luz’s body.“I chopped up a set of towels and got grounded for it.”

“But it was still the cutest thing. Look at you!  _ Que lindo _ !” Luz exclaims as she gestures to the tabletop baby Amity clad in a towel dress, swinging her tree branch around. The human looks at the illusion with wide, adoring eyes. “

“Enough of that!” Amity hisses, one of her hands coming off her face to sweep away the illusion. “Where’s Viney? I need her to distract you so that you can stop bothering _ me _ .”

“She is later than normal,” Emira notes worriedly and checks her watch. 

“Hey, don’t worry!” Luz chirps. “She has beast keeping before lunch, right? She probably is healing somebody who messed with one of the hippogriffs.”

That settles Em, somewhat. She picks at her lunch, happy enough to watch Amity choke on her sandwich when Luz presses the chastest kiss in history to her cheek. If Luz notices, she doesn’t say anything and just nibbles on the candy that Amity gave her. Emira can sympathize, affection is small in the Blight family. Amity wasn’t the only one to get flustered by hugs and kisses (luckily for Emmy, Viney’s a good teacher in affection). Em checks her watch again when Amity finally lessens her blush to a level two.

“She’s really late…”

Amity looks over at Luz. The human gives her a full-blown grin and accepts Amity’s open hand, allowing the witch to pull her up. 

“Let’s go find us a Viney!”

They check the healing wing and find nothing but empty classrooms and a teacher who gets one good look at Emira and tells them to get out before anything blows up. Then the beast wing, popping in and out of shortcuts to get through rooms. The stable shortcut lets them out into an empty stall and Amity shrieks when one of the school’s griffin undoes her hair tie. Luz laughs unapologetically as she gives Amity one of the rubber bands she uses to keep her spare glyphs bundled. 

“Where is  _ she _ ?” Emira borderline whines and crosses her arms over her chest. “We checked everywhere!”

“Can’t we,” Amity starts as she manhandles her bangs into submission, “Call her or something? Does she use a scroll?”

“I’m such an idiot,” Emira breathes out as she digs her scroll out of her pocket. 

“No kidding,” Amity grumbles as the band snaps into place and she smoothes out her hair. “Does it look bad?”

“Pretty as a picture,” Luz answers as they wait for Emira’s call to connect. “Sooo, I got my hands on the new Azura book-”

“What?” Amity exclaims and her hands clench excitedly in front of her. “How’d you get it already?”

“Tiny Nose, actually. You see...” Luz’s face freezes for a second and her lips purse in hesitation before she waves her own words off. “You know what, it’s probably better that you don’t know.”

“Why?” Amity asks cautiously and narrows her eyes when Luz guiltily looks away from her and sways on her feet. “ _ Luz. _ ”

“We… may have met… Not…. Legally?” Luz offers sheepishly with a small grimace. “The book is legal though! I think-”

“Stop,” Amity demands and raises her hands in front of her in emphasis. “You’re right. I don’t want to know.”

“Anyway, I finished it at like, three in the morning. It’s in my locker, so I’ll give it to you before you go home!”

“That sounds wonderful, Luz,” Amity says softly and entwines their hands. “I can’t wait to talk about it with-”

“Are you okay?” Emira’s voice breaks through the two’s conversation and both girls turn toward the pacing Em. “What happened? What do you  _ mean _ it’s no big deal? You just told me that you might’ve broken your nose!”

“Em?” Amity calls out and her sister’s frantic pacing stalls as the other Blight looks at her younger sister.

“We’re on our way to the infirmary. Stay where you are!” Emira demands firmly before her scroll rolls up with a harsh snap. “Come on, nerds, I need to make sure Viney didn’t break that adorable face of hers.”

“Wait, is she okay?” Luz asks as she pulls the shortcut back open and Emira brushes past her in a rush. “What happened?”

“She’s dodging the question,” Em hisses back. “I’ll get an answer even if I gotta pry it out of here.”

The infirmary is empty except for Viney and the school’s nurse when the group arrives. A cloth towel is soaking up the blood flowing out of the blind witch’s nose and a purpling bruise is starting to bloom across Viney’s jaw. The nurse is crushing up something in her mortar, a green paste forming in the bowl. The nurse glances at the three students that come barging into the office.

“Looks like you got visitors, Viney.”

Puddles warbles from where the griffin sits next to the cot Viney is sitting on. Shredded party string hangs around the creature’s back and Emira narrows her eyes on it. Luz and Amity greet the nurse and let Emira approach first. The older Blight rubs Puddles head, eyeing the healing patch wrapping Puddles’ wing.

“What happened to you, Puddles?” 

“Ah, we took a fall,” Viney’s muffled voice tells her around the cloth held to her face. The blind witch pulls the cloth away and feels for the stickiness of blood. “Puddles bruised a wing and I smacked the floor, heh. Clumsy me,” Viney chuckles and raps her knuckles to her temple in an attempt at humor.

“Her griffin came running in here absolutely frantic. I feared worse than a busted nose, in all honesty,” the nurse adds as she magics her healing paste and shooed Emira from in front of Viney. “This isn’t like you, Viney. You’re typically lighter on your feet than this.”

“Must’ve tripped over something,” Viney replies as the healing salve is applied to her bruising chin and nose. She closes her eyes when instructed to avoid the eye strain caused by the glare of the magic circle. 

“Isn’t that the main reason you have the griffin? To see for you?”

“It was an accident,” Viney insists as the bruise fades off her skin and the ache in her nose lessens.

“If you say so,” the nurse responds as she stands and takes the bloodied cloth. “Go wash her up, Blight. I’ll fix the griffin’s sprained wing.”

Amity leans against the infirmary’s bathroom wall. Luz is at the sink, wetting more paper towels as Emira throws the one she used to clean the blood that dribbled onto Viney’s hands, off. Em thanks the human as she grabs the wet paper towel and holds Viney’s face up with her spare hand. The older Blight is gentle of the still tender skin as she cleans away the aftermath of the bloody nose.

“So, what actually happened?” Emira asks as she tilts her girlfriend’s face up to the light to make sure she got everything.

“I tripped.”

“You tripped or you  _ were _ tripped?” Em asks with a sharp edge in her voice as she balls up the paper towel and throws it away.

“Viney, if it was those two again,” Luz starts and hardens her face when Viney hisses at her. The latina rolls her eyes, “I know you said you can handle it, but name calling and them breaking your nose are two  _ very  _ different things! Time to tell Principle Bump!”

“It wasn’t recorded and the evidence is gone now,” Viney retorts. “I don’t care that I fell. It wasn’t that bad. They scared Puddles with that dumb exploding string prank and I tripped over them because I got spooked too.”

“Wait, who are you talking about?” Emira asks firmly and presses her face close to Viney so that she knows her stern expression can somewhat be made out. “ _ Viney _ …”

“Nobody!”

“It’s these two upperclassmen,” Luz tells Em. “A girl from Illusions and a guy from Construction. They mess with the multitrack kids  _ all _ the time. Nothing we do gets them off our back,” Luz grumbles with a frustrated kick at the ground.

“It’s just some nasty comments and a shove when no one’s looking.  _ We _ agreed it didn’t matter,” Viney stresses with a glare in Luz’s direction. “It’s not like they never messed with you either. Barcus and I had to pull you out of the teeth of a locker just last week.”

“Wait!” Amity interjects as she pushes off the wall. “Some jerks have been messing with you guys and you didn’t tell us?”

“I fall into the lockers without getting pushed plenty," Luz waves off Amity's hissed question and points at Viney. "They actually hurt you this time!”

“Luz! Why didn’t you say anything!” Amity cuts in and stands in front of her girlfriend.

“Aw, Ami. I’m okay. They don’t really see me enough to bother me a lot,” Luz insists and wilts under the glare Amity gave her. “You already do a great job keeping Boscha’s bunch off of us. I didn’t want to stress you out more. Besides, the last time you helped me with a bullying problem, I got your leg broken.”

“We aren’t just going to sit around and let those bastards mess with our girls,” Emira declares firmly as she traces Viney’s healed jaw with a finger. “We’ll deal with this.”

“No way,” Viney states firmly. “I don’t care what they say about me and I don’t want some giant scene. I’ll talk to Bump before I go home, alright? You, Emmy, are staying out of it!” Viney’s brow knits determinedly. “I’m a big girl, Emmy. I can take care of myself.”

Luz nods in agreement, “I’ll come with you.”

“But-” Amity starts to argue but quiets when Luz grips her arms.

“We got this, Amity. Trust us, okay?” Luz jumps when the warning bell rings, ending the lunch period. The human turns to Viney, “Hey, I’m heading to a Beast class. Let’s go together!”

“Sure, Luz,” Viney agrees and gives Emira’s hand a squeeze. She accepts the kiss to the cheek the Blight gives her as she slides off the toilet lid and follows Luz out of the bathroom. “Bye, Emmy.”

Emira says her goodbye and the two Blight sisters watch their girlfriends turn out of the hallway. Amity looks up at her older sister.

“I’m assuming you’ll find the Illusion witch and I’ll find the Construction one?”

“Oh, I’m going to turn the witch’s face inside out,” Emira answers with a hiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Emira have a mutually agreed on redness/blush scale for Amity that goes from level one to level five.  
> 


	2. Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz wants to discuss her book, but Amity is too busy 'defending' her honor (beating up bullies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters because I guess Lumity deserves my love and undivided attention for once
> 
> Bonus points to whoever sees the reference to my other fics

Luz is excited. Like bouncing in her seat excited. Eda thinking she swallowed four pounds of sugar when the witch wasn’t looking excited! She didn’t eat an entire bag of sugar, but her week is looking up! Those jerks got stuck in with the detention monster that other day and it took them three days to get out! Barcus used an oracle sphere so that they all could feel just the _slightest_ bit of karmic justice. Not Viney though, not only because of her lack of vision but also because she has a moral high ground about vengeance. The witch said that watching them suffer doesn’t make her feel better and that she has three assignments due to keep her busy. Anyway, those bullies got stuck in detention for three days and Luz hasn’t seen them since! 

_And_ … since it’s been a few days, that means Amity finished the new Azura book by now! If it was a weekend, Luz would’ve expected a call to Eda’s orb at some ungodly hour in the morning, but Amity’s (unfortunately) a responsible student who does not stay up until two am reading a book just so her girlfriend can exuberantly tell her the entire plot afterward. It’s been three days though. Amity is bound to be done by now!

So Luz feels like her soul is going to detach from her skin as she rams into Amity's back while the witch is at her locker. The hiss she receives dies off once Amity realizes who is grabbing her and her face mellows into a smile when Luz leans forward to touch foreheads.

“Ami!”

“Hi Luz,” Amity greets as she reaches into her locker. Amongst the dull reds and browns of her textbook, Amity pulls out the colorful pastels of the new Azura book. “Here's your book.”

“Soooo?” Luz prods as she grabs the book and takes a step back, teeth keeping her grin from stupidly spreading across her face. “That cliffhanger?”

“Is going to haunt my dreams,” Amity jokes and her eyes skirt around for a second before settling back on Luz. “So, how have you been?”

“Remember those jerks that messed with us? They got thrown into detention and Barcus set up an oracle orb so we could watch them flop out of there traumatized. The Construction one had a black eye- I don’t even know how he would’ve gotten it! I mean, the detention creature isn’t the _worst_ thing I’ve dealt with.” 

“I’m starting to think it’s a human thing; attracting so much trouble.”

“Better make sure you never meet another human then, right Blight? You're the biggest threat around,” Luz jokes and pokes Amity’s side. Her snicker drops off when gold eyes are suddenly staring into her own. When the witchling steps closer, Luz takes one back and bumps into the locker. Amity’s fangs catch the light as she smirks and leans in closer.

“Hmm, I take back what I said. Trouble is a _Luz_ thing.”

Amity’s green hair flicks across her face as the Blight turns on her heel, a smug smirk on her lips because Luz’s face is blank with shock and starting to flush. The human ducks into Amity’s side, the Azura book covering her face.

“You okay there?”

“Shut up, Amity,” Luz grumbles and leans into the arm that wraps around her waist. 

“I’m not doing any-”

“I have the grom photos from last year,” Luz threatens and Amity’s smirk falls away into a scowl. The witch tightens her grip on her human, but looks away with a flush of embarrassment. 

“I’m never taking photos with you again.”

“Liar!” Luz chirps.

They have Abominations together that day and Amity tries her best to pay attention. It’s not easy because Luz keeps asking for her thoughts on the book. Her girlfriend’s sudden voice in her ear breaks Amity’s concentration. Luz flinches apologetically when Amity’s spell circle fizzles out with a spark and a sheepish smile pulls at her lips when her witch settles her with a disgruntled look. 

“Sorry,” Luz whispers.

“It’s okay,” Amity murmurs as she redraws the circle and the gloop in the cauldron starts to rise again. “We can talk during lunch, okay? But I think we’d _both_ like to get a good grade on this.”

Amity passes her textbooks to Luz at the end of class with a discreet peck to the cheek and Luz grins goofily at her red face. Amity keeps half of her attention on the human and the other half on the leftover abomination goop that she needs to dispose of. She slaps Luz’s hand away when the human goes to touch it.

“Owie!” Luz whines dramatically. “Why do you have to have such fast grabbers?”

“Did you not see me put an entire vial of acid bile in this thing? You’ll erode your skin off! Go put my books in my locker, I’ll get rid of this stuff and meet you there,” Amity instructs as she hefts the small cauldron up to dump in the waste bin. 

“You’re the boss! See you at lunch and then we can finally talk about the book!” Luz says excitedly and her voice peaks in pitch. She lets out a happy trill as she bounces out the door.

The witch shakes her head as if she finds it silly, but she smiles all the same as she shifts the heavy cauldron in her arms. It drains into the waste bin with a hiss, bubbling and popping out acid air that Amity is careful keeps her skin away from. Acid abominations... Not her personal favorite- Amity prefers her abominations touchable. She cleans out the cauldron and places it back on the shelf and gives a courtesy bow to the abominations teacher. 

Amity goes to find Luz, ready to skip nutrition in favor of hiding out in the school library with her human, the Azura book and some sketching paper between them as they avidly discuss that cliffhanger. Really, that cliffhanger was rather rude- leaving two lovers turned enemies stuck together in mutual enemy territory. Surrounded by _moth bears_ , one of the worst bugbear species that ever lived! Ready for their private book club. Amity races around the corner into the hall with her locker.

“Whatcha gonna do about it, Round Ears?” a Construction witch cackles as Luz struggles to pull her wrists from his grasp.

Luz snarls at him in something not English and brings her knee up between the male witchling’s legs. The boy releases his grip on Luz’s wrists in favor of clutching his groin and one of Luz’s glyphs glows blue as a slab of ice rams into the Abomination witch accompanying the bully. Luz turns at the mangled sound of a crazed scream and brings her arms in front of her face, a plant glyph growing to surround her arms, as the Construction witch swings at her with a strength glyphed hand. Her eyes blink open when no pain force pushes her body back. A purple abomination hand grasps the incoming fist, slamming the Construction witch the ground. Another abomination, a full one with arms and legs, bats through the enemy abomination raised by the other bully with an aggravated arm. The other abomination splatters across the ground and its weak master is thrown into the wall.

“You’re so pathetic you have to have your guard dog protect you?” the Construction witch spits against the purple gunk pressing him to the ground. 

“Shut up,” Amity hisses as the heel of her boots clack against the tile floor and override the groaning of her abominations and the pathetic breathing of the bullies. “Before I make you.”

“Stay out of it, Blight,” the Abomination witch growls. “This is just some payback for getting his older brother thrown in detention.”

“That’s his own fault,” Amity bites back as she hauls Luz onto her feet.

“That damn monster nearly broke his face,” the Construction witch growls and his breath huffs out of his lungs as Amity has the hand crush him into the ground.

“Is that what he said?” Amity asks, her lips quirking into a smirk as she undoes her magic with a twist of her wrists. Her two victims drop to the ground and inhale air. Amity squats in front of the Construction witch, the other Abomination witch fleeing his friend with his cowardly footsteps echoing down the hall. “Funny, I remember giving him that black eye _before_ he got put in detention. Guess he was too prideful to tell you he got beat up by a girl. Now... Leave. Luz. _Alone_.”

“Amity?” Luz’s voice whisks across the air and is almost blocked out by the Construction witch’s enraged hiss.

“If you care so much about the human mutt then keep her on a tighter leash!”

“Amity, no!”

Luz isn’t quick enough. There’s a crack as Amity’s fist meets the other witch’s nose. The Blight gets to her feet, shaking off the few smears of blood that stain her knuckles. A groan is heard as the boy drops back to the ground, clutching his bleeding nose.

“Amity!” Luz yells out as she grabs the witch’s wrist and pulls Amity back, away from the now crying Construction witch. “What in the Titan’s name are you _doing_?”

“He doesn’t get to say that about you,” Amity answers and glares at the curled up ball on the ground. 

“You had him constrained already! You’ll get thrown in _detention!_ ” Luz yells back and rubs at her face in exasperation. 

“What is going on here?” 

The thundering echo of a Bump’s voice makes both girls jerk. The escaped Abominations witch is at his side, rubbing at his bruising shoulder. Amity sees Luz droop and follows her girlfriend to the principal’s office, the nurse taking the two beat-up boys to the infirmary. 

No one gets detention, not when Luz tells Bump that Amity saved her from potentially getting a strength enhanced fist to the face (depending on if he could get through Luz's plant shield). The piling file the two bullies have accumulated, a memory spell, and an oracle orb on the both of the girls back up their stories. The principal commends Amity for defending the human, scolds her for taking revenge once the witch had been subdued, and sends them both off to their next class with half-hearted threats about being fed to the choosy hat if they destroy the halls again. Amity cautiously takes Luz’s hand into her own.

“I’m not sorry I punched him,” the Blight grumbles out truthfully, “But I’m sorry I upset you.”

“After that plant one, I was out of defensive glyphs. You kept my nose unbroken,” Luz relents but levels Amity with a stern look. “But don’t think that means I think that you should just go around punching people who can’t fight back! Words are just words, Ami. I’ve heard plenty and far worse.”

Amity breaks eye contact, guilt fogging the gold irises, and plays with Luz’s fingers to keep her hands busy. The human squeezes Amity’s hand with her own before she untangles her grip.

“Thank you, though. For helping me. Eda would be proud of you.”

“Okay, I get it,” Amity jokes lightly. “If Eda approves, it was a… impulsive decision that I should regret. At least a little.”

Luz laughs at the sentiment clutches her Azura book to her chest. The sight of it makes her droop in disappointment. Luz doesn’t even get to see Amity for the rest of the day…

Azura will just have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: There's a witches' duel (and Viney is done with the Blights' dramatics)  
> Final chapter on the 25th so that I can announce the Halloween AU:  
> Current lead as of 10/22/2020 is Vamp!Em and Werewolf!Viney


	3. Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emira gets into a witches' duel (Viney isn't impressed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys realized, but one of the insults I have that is commonly used for the multitrack kids is mutts because they're "cross-magics". It's used as a direct insult to their unconventional magics. That's why people call Viney a mutt a lot. 
> 
> Halloween Prompt Winner at the end of the endnotes!

“Amity, this is the third time in a week,” Viney bemoans as Luz drags her disgruntled girlfriend into the lunchroom with bruises spanning the witch's knuckles, the human exclaiming her woes to the healer.

“They deserve it,” the girl mutters as Luz forces her down and Viney grabs her scuffed hands to wave a healing spell over it.

“You’re going to get sent to detention,” Luz grumbles. “That last guy didn’t even _do_ anything, Amity!”

“He was making you uncomfortable!” Amity hissed back as she waved the remaining soreness out of her hand. 

“It’s a human enthusiast! Most of them make me uncomfortable. If he actually tried anything, I’d just knee him,” Luz declares as she swipes her girlfriend’s chips and stuffs one in her mouth. “You’re taking this too far, Ami.”

Viney shakes her head as the two underclassmen bicker and slips Puddles a piece of her sandwich. Her body doubles over when hands are suddenly digging into her sides, Emira’s laugh ringing in her ear. The blind witch elbows the illusionist and sticks her tongue out when Emmy continues laughing at her.

“Em, tell your sister to stop beating people up!”

“And what makes you think she’d listen to me?” Emira asks as she sits down and nudges Puddles away from her fruit. “Besides, they deserve it. Just challenge them to a witches’ duel, Mittens,” Em tells Amity around the berry rolling around her tongue. “No teacher’s going to break one of those up. I just won my second one this week during my study hall!” Emira gloats with a smirk at her unimpressed sister.

“You’re top of your class- you should be winning your witches’ duels. Especially against other Illusion witches,” Amity states, unimpressed as she examines her healed fingers. “You’re a twig- you wouldn’t last against the Construction witches I took the other day.”

“Excuse me? Who do you think I just won against, Mittens?” Emira asks smugly and twirls a magic circle in the air, a caricature of her standing atop her victim from earlier popping before the girls. “Construction witches can’t do garbage if they can’t figure out where you are!”

“That’s the guy Amity punched in the nose last week,” Luz mutters and Viney’s head snaps up from her food at the words.

“Luz, you _had_ to snitch?” Em hisses as Viney shoves Emira off of her and the illusionist knocks into the hard edge of the table.

“I told you to leave it alone!”

Emira rolls her eyes at the hissed out words and shoves a piece of her lunch into her mouth, chewing through the bread of her sandwich to avoid answering. Viney is simmering next to her, ears bent toward the ground and her face starting to purse up. The older Blight sighs and waves a hand around.

“I was just giving out a warning,” Emira declares. “They declared the challenge, but I’m not going to back down to a couple of assholes. If they want to get their ableist butts kicked, who am I to deny them? Not my fault the kid brother thought he could take me by himself.”

“They? Who else did you fight beside the Construction witch because of me?” Viney asks as she drops her sandwich to glare at Emira.

“The Illusion girl, probably,” Luz guesses. “She stopped pushing me in the hallway recently. Or maybe it’s because Amity keeps _punching_ people, even when they don’t do anything!”

“That’s a debatable statement,” Amity argues. “I think they do plenty.”

Luz lets out a single strangled and frustrated groan. The human’s head clunks against the table. Viney rubs at her face with a hand, dragging her cheeks down with an exasperated sigh.

“No more fights, Emmy,” Viney demands and pokes her girlfriend in the chest. “You too, Amity. I’m not healing anymore of your bruises if you get them picking fights. You,” Viney pushes a finger into Emmy’s chest. “I don’t want you getting into fights for me.”

The rest of lunch passes relatively quietly. Amity butters Luz up enough that she can sneak in a kiss to the cheek without her human rebuking her advances. Emira is not as lucky. Viney shoves away the Blight when she tries to hug her and hisses under her breath when Em attempts to link hands. Amity sends her sister a sympathetic look as they leave the lunchroom and Emira’s scowl deepens. Em followed Viney’s rules ( _mostly_ , goading someone into throwing the first punch might contradict Viney’s conduct) and she got at least one of those idiots to back off! 

Annoyed, Emira’s classes go dreadfully slow. Edric tries to pull her into some fun, but his prank does nothing but make someone cry when a fake spider crawls along their desk. His pouting is somewhat amusing if only because his face is the one he constantly teases Amity for; the red puffed out cheeks. He growls at her when she calls him Mittens. So classes are boring and she thinks she fell asleep at some point, but the screaming of the final bell jerks her up. She doesn’t bother waiting for Edric before skidding out the door. Emira wants to see Viney before she goes. It’s probably a bad idea, between the three projects and her Beast Keeping assessment all due by next week because of the midterm grades. But Emmy’s sure she could persuade the girl to drop her assignments (and her anger) for just a few minutes… 

Content with her decision, the Blight heads to her locker to grab her stuff. She shoves all her books into her locker. Homework can wait and in the worst-case scenario, she’ll ask for extra credit. Her locker grumbles as she stuffs it with her textbooks and notebooks and has to open its mouth wider so that Em can dig out her bag and jacket. She shoves her arms into the sleeves and throws the strap of her bag over her shoulder before giving the locker a thankful pat. Twisting on her feet, her face drops into a scowl at the sight of the two Construction witches coming from another hallway. 

Damn bastards…

No! Viney said no fighting; besides, she already bombarded one of them with spells. The sight of the healing glyph still adorning the younger one’s arms gives her a small rush of satisfaction. With a huff, she tightens her grip on her bag and moves to rush past them toward the healing wing.

“What the fuck, Blight?” the older brother hisses, and Emira skids to a stop to avoid colliding with the mass of muscle. “You fought my little brother?”

“He asked for it,” Emira immediately answers. “And he deserves it for being such an ass.”

“He never messed with your blind bitch,” the teen growls and shoves his injured brother away. 

“Call Viney that again and I’ll hex your face inside out,” Emira hisses back. Her lip pulls back to bare her fangs.

“What’s mommy going to say when she finds out you're dating some blind mutt?” the Construction witch continues and uses his height to cast the shorter witch in his shadow. “You really couldn’t bribe anyone else to date you? Or do you Blights have some sort of freak addiction? You go after the losers no one else will so that they never leave.”

“You wanna go handle this like _actual_ witches?” Emira growls, a magic circle already glowing with an Everlasting Oath. “Let’s duel. When I beat you, you have to shut your damn mouth and stop bullying my girl and her friends.”

“And when I send your pretty ass through a wall?”

Emira shrugs nonchalantly, “I’ll let you punch my pretty face.” 

The two witches shake hands and the oath seals around their wrists.

Viney gives Puddles a pet as she heads back to her work station, clutching a root of ginger in her hand. She hums to the music streaming through her headphones and drops the ginger onto the desk with the rest of her ingredients. The headphones drop around her neck as she slides her hands into her hair to fix her bun- she didn’t need any stray hairs to mess up the salve. The steady sound of her chopping knife meeting wood breaks through the music bumping in her ears as she shaves the ginger apart and measures it out on the scale. The scale barks out the measurement as she adds slivers of ginger to the pile and only quiets once she slides the correct amount off its weighing tray. Puddles nudges her bowl closer to her and Viney dumps the ginger in before she palms around for her bottle of Dragon Saliva. The glass bottle clatters across the wooden tabletop when the classroom door is slammed open. Viney scrunches her nose as the viscous liquid sticks to the skin of her fingers- gross.

“Viney! Viney,” Edric huffs against the door. “You need to come to the entrance.”

“Ed, I’m kind of busy. And I need to get more Dragon Spit- bleh,” Viney grimaces and flicks the offending substance off, “I hate this stuff.”

“Em, Em is-”

“Edric, I don’t have time to listen to one of Emmy’s pranks,” Viney pauses and the rag she’s using to soak up the dragon spit wrinkles in her hand as she clenches it. “And I really can’t afford to be associated with more school property damage. Bump’s still kind of mad about Jerbo and I releasing some abominations off in the greenhouse to quicken his chores.”

“Emira got into another witches’ duel and I think she’s going to get her ribs crushed!”

Viney drops the towel, sends a small prayer skyward, and follows Edric out of the room.

They have to push through a forming crowd. People part once they see Edric with Viney on his arm. Amity glances at Viney’s scowling look as the teenager stops at her side. The brunette’s fangs are biting into her lip, keeping the aggravated hiss to a minimum.

“What did she do?”

“Everlasting Oath,” Amity answers and hears Viney groan in frustration. “If she wins, he stops bullying you. If she wins, he can punch her in the face.”

“He’s a Construction witch, punching is kind of how they fight.”

“He’s said he’ll, and I quote, ‘avoid her pretty face’ until the end of the match.”

“If he doesn’t punch her, I will. That idiot, going up against a Construction witch when she uses Illusion magic,” Viney grumbles to herself as the sound of a spell blizting through the air burns in her ears. “Has he hit her yet?”

“No.”

Viney sighs in relief and rubs at Puddles’ neck to calm her nerves. She keeps her eyes closed to stave off the headache a bunch of flashing lights is sure to cause. It’s hard to tell what’s going on when Edric just keeps making reactionary noises and Amity being almost completely silent. Viney winces when the sound of breaking tile rings in her ears.

“Please tell me he missed?”

“Eh,” Edric answers. “Mostly, he got her leg but she threw the rubble back in his face. Oh, oh, come on Em! Yeah!”

“Edric, shut up,” Amity sighs as she watches Emira wrap the boy’s incoming hand in a rope spell and pull him to the ground. “She’s lucky that she’s fast. Her magic is still drained from the other witches’ duel.”

“It was against an underclassman. How much trouble could Em actually have?” Edric waves off Amity’s concern.

“I’ve seen the video,” Amity reminds and gestures at the fading color of Emira’s spell circle. “And she had the duel with the other Illusion’s girl yesterday. Along with her performance exams, she’s-”

“Going to run dry,” Viney finishes. “Alright, I’m stopping this now.”

“It’s a witches’ duel! These are sacred- you can’t just,” Amity hisses as Viney struts past her and right into the battle zone. “Or just go right ahead!”

“All right, that’s enough!” Viney yells as Puddles grabs the brunette’s uniform, pulling her out of the way of the Construction witch’s enhanced hammer. It breaks through the scrambling crowd and into one of the pillars, cracking it apart. “This is over.”

“Dove, kind of busy,” Emira breathes as she flings another rope spell to fling away a piece of debris being lunged at the two of them. 

“I said no more fights, Emmy!”

“Darling, I’m literally in the middle of fighting this asshole- Dude, I’m having a conversation!” Em hisses as she drags Viney back with an arm around the waist and shoves her face into her chest to protect her from the glow of a shield spell.

“Talk to your mutt after!”

Viney feels Emira’s chest rise in a hiss and grips Emira’s dominant hand in her own, dragging it to the ground and making the spell it was casting fizzle out. With a wave of her own, Viney sends Puddles careening into the Construction witch. The griffin drops its weight on the witch, flattening him out on the ground.

“You are running out of magic,” Viney chides and goes to cast a healing spell when Emira gently nudges her touch away. 

“Just let me finish this, okay Beautiful?”

“I told you that I could handle this, Emira Blight!”

Ugh, full name… Emira grips both of Viney’s hands in her own and presses a kiss to the scowling lips, “I know you’re pissed, but this is an oath and I’m not backing down. Yell at me after?”

“I’m going to do far worse than yell at you, you birdbrained idiot,” Viney hisses as she pulls away and heads over to where her griffin is still pinning the witch to the ground. Viney nudges the witch’s foot. “Look, I do not know why you despise me but, if you break any part of her, I’m sending my griffin after you. Up, Puddles,” Viney commands.

“Where are you going?” Amity asks as the blind witch passes Edric and Amity as the fight resumes. 

“To finish my homework. I’m not healing her if she wins, send her to the nurse,” Viney tells them as she lets her griffin lead her back to her forgotten assignment.

Viney grabs the heated elixir off the heat pad with a gloved hand, swirling it idly as she waits for it to cool. Her headphones are back around her neck, playing soothing music while her scroll’s robotic voice announces that the timer is done. She sets the vial in a cooling rack, sets another timer, and grabs a roll of bandages from her bag. When the door to the room creaks open, Viney doesn’t even turn toward the noise.

“How close were you to running out of magic?”

There’s a silence and she feels Emira’s body heat warm the air next to her as her girlfriend settles on the stool beside her.

“I _may_ have fainted for a bit when the nurse told me to cast a simple light spell…” Viney can feel Emira slump. “Look, Dove, I _know_ you said-”

“How’d he goad you into it?” Viney asks as she twirls a spell into the still warm elixir.

“He called you a bitch…” Em comes around behind Viney and wraps arms around her waist, catching her chin on Viney’s shoulder. “And a mutt and a freak and said that I only date you because- because I know you’d never leave,” Emira murmurs into Viney’s shoulder. “But he won’t say it anymore, Dove.”

“Emmy, I really don’t _care_ what they say,” Viney tells Emira gently and winds her fingers through braided locks. “Besides, I know you like me.”

“I more than _like_ you,” Em states firmly and Viney smiles at her. “It- it makes me _so_ mad when they think they can say those things.”

“You gotta learn to pick your fights, babe. You can’t go after every idiot you come across because you’d never be able to stop… but... thanks. I- I never really had someone stand up for us. I mean, I’m usually the one fighting them off. You've seen my boys. Jerbo would hyperventilate and Barcus... isn't intimidating to most people,” Viney nudges Emira with a hip. “But don’t go playing knight all the time. Face it, Blight, you’re _kind of_ a princess. I’ll run out of materials if I got to patch your delicate self up all the time.”

“Fine,” Emira sighs and furrows her brow when Viney starts wrapping her arm with a bandage. “What are you doing? I already got healed.”

“I’m testing my assignment. You are my test subject since you insist on not listening to me.” Viney pecks the pouting witch’s mouth and pushes her onto a stool. “Love you, Emmy.”

“I love you too, Viney,” Emira answers and frowns when an itching starts on her skin. She peels the bandage away and grimaces at the green color her skin has turned. “Dove, I turned green…”

“I’ll fix it.”

Emira Blight sighs as a spell over her arm fixes the color, but a wave of vertigo hits her, and she grips onto the table to steady herself.

The things you do for love…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Asian and during the beginning of the pandemic I was working a shift in my grocery store when I heard these two old ladies say that we should bomb all the Asians (with me, the only other person in the aisle like five feet away). So I totally understand why Emira wants to punch the guy, but at the same time, Viney and I both know what fights are worth fighting (and we know not to do it on school/work property lol).  
> (Just because I can sense incoming comments asking why Viney's mad that Emira is beating up her bullies)
> 
> Viney really doesn't care what people think about her and never had gotten ganged up on like Luz did in chapter 2. If that happened she would've beat their butts into the ground because let's be real, she has a GRIFFIN and knows a bunch of magics
> 
> HALLOWEEN AU WINNER (after like a three day neck and neck race) IS:  
> Vampire Emira and Werewolf Viney by 1, singular vote  
> Bless my lucky star because the Beauty and the Beast was not the one I wanted to write because it would be so loooonnngg. Maybe for Christmas
> 
> So I totally want to write most of these, but they would all be multi chapters but I have no idea what the update schedule on them would be


End file.
